


The First of Us

by redlipstickkisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are legends told about the First of us. </p><p>We know little about them. What we do know is this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Us

    There are legends told about the First of us. 

    Humans did not always walk side by side with their Halves as they do now. Though I can hardly imagine it. How empty, how lonely they must have felt before the first Completed. 

    The myths go that in the far old days humans once walked the world. And oh how we were glorious and perfect and  _ powerful  _ just as the gods had made us (or is it just how we had made the gods?). How the divine and mortal lived side by side in splendor. But then as it always is in stories such as this, something went wrong. Perhaps mortals grew too proud, too vain, perhaps the gods grew jealous, or paranoid. It no longer matters at this point and the truth has been lost to time. 

    All that remains is that something caused the gods to reach down and  _ tear _ . Mortals were ripped into shreds and some were scattered to the wind and some were sealed so deep inside that no mortal should ever reach their missing pieces again. And humans were left tiny and insignificant and fragile and incomplete. 

     But then one day....

     We call the First, Zabuza, He Who Never Cut Twice, and Haku, The One White as Snow. The tale has been told many times and they have been many things. Sometimes Zabuza is a killer, a thief, a teacher. Sometimes Haku is a victim, an accomplice, a living weapon. Sometimes they are shinobi, those masters of legend.

    We know little about them. What we do know is this. 

   When Zabuza was a child there was a massacre in his village. And when the bloody mist cleared, all that was left was a little boy curled around a badger cub that hadn't been there before. 

    Haku was born in a land of ice. They were a child of the cold, born to it and raised in it. They nearly died by it as well. But despite it all they were a warm soul. When Zazuba stumbled upon them, Haku followed him riding on the back of a large bear. 

    They traveled together for years. Haku's Halve settled finally, taking the form of a magnificent barn owl. Sometimes they would play as their Halves trained. Zazuba chasing Haku, trying to catch them as they flew just out of their reach, before finally ending in a comfortable pile of feathers and fur. 

    Sometimes Haku would pin Zabuza and they would kiss and touch and laugh and smile regardless of where they were. 

    They were the first of us and as they traveled, in their wake, more people found their Halves. It was a time of confusion and a time of joy for humans had been fragments for so long. 

    But the gods looked down and felt anger. And so they called lightning to strike them down. Haku sacrificed themselves to protect Zabuza. 

    In a rage Zabuza sought the Gods who were ignorant of his survival, and slaughtered many of them before he was struck down. The remaining gods saw what came of splitting souls and so allowed humans to Complete themselves. And Haku and Zabuza were placed among the stars to forever watch over and make sure the gods honored their oath.


End file.
